It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by AllDaydreamsAreDangerous
Summary: Tobias and Tris are happily a couple until Peeta, Tris' childhood friend moves back home. Will Peeta come between Tris and Tobias? Read to find out! Fourtris and Peeta\Tris, but this is a Fourtris story! There is going to be some Everlark, but it will be very minor. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**A\N: **HEY GUYS! I don't know if my Kickin' It readers are reading this because it's a different category, but if you are I hope you enjoy reading this and if you are a new reader WELCOME! I'm off my break of writing and ready to start again. I hope you enjoy this Divergent\ Hunger Games crossover.

Thank you **ondirectionforever2194, **(my sister, Cadence) for being my edition!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything that is recognized throughout the story!

**Tris' Point of View**  
My name is Tris Prior. I'm eighteen years old and live in Panem, or more specifically the state of Chicago. I live with my mother, father, and older brother (by one year), Caleb. I have a boyfriend. His name is Tobias, but my nickname for him is Four because of his four fears. His four fears are confinement, killing someone important to him, heights, and his father. His father used to beat him, but more of that will be revealed in time.

Right now I'm getting ready to meet a person very close to my heart. No, not Four, but my old childhood friend Peeta. He moved when we were younger, but recently came back and we are meeting for lunch. I hope Four isn't mad, but I can make my own decisions, right?

Anyways I'm listening to one of my favorite songs, "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" by Lea Michele, well it isn't originally her song, but I love her cover of it. While I listen to that, I'm choosing what to wear to meet Peeta! I know it isn't a date, but I still should look nice.

Back to the point I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a black, loose v-neck t-shirt, my favorite black combat boots that go to my knee with a two inch platform, and Four's leather jacket.

Once I finshed changing I quickly ran a brush through my hair and threw it up in a high pony tail, then walked downstairs, out of my room, and out the door. Then I ran to my car, which was a black Toyota Camery, (thanks mom and dad).

I began driving to the mall; I'm meeting Peeta at the food court. The mall was only a ten minute drive from my house, so I hooked my iPhone up to the Bluetooth connection and continued listening to It's All Coming Back to Me Now, then changed the music to an old Greatful Dead concert. I hummed along as I pulled into the parking lot.

I snagged a parking spot fairly close to the entrance to the mall and parked the car. As I climbed out i glanced at the mirror. I didn't want to make a big deal, but I did want to lol acceptable.

As I walked through the mall and towards the good court where I knew Peeta would be waiting i thought about some of our best memories that I should bring up to him so we can relive some of them.

I notice Peeta sitting a few feet away, and think "Well this is it. This is the moment you've been waiting for. You're going to get your best friend back. Don't screw up."

**Tobias' Point of View**  
My name is Tobias Eaton and I'm twenty years old. I live in Chicago which is in Panem. I'm a self-defense instructor for my job. I love teaching children how to protect themselves and watch them grow stronger. Hopefully one day I can teach my own children to defend themselves.

Speaking of own children, I hope to have these children with my girlfriend of two years, Tris. I caller Six because of her six fears which include being attacked by crows, killing her loved ones, drowning in a glass tank, getting caught on fire, loss of control, and getting kidnapped by faceless men. A lot of these fears are symbolic, but they are fears all the same.

Right now I'm very happy. I'm hanging out in my apartment deciding what to do because Tris is meeting up with a childhood friend. Her exact words were "I can't go to the park with you later because I haven't seen my friend since they moved years ago and we are catching up." I'm she's going out with her friend because I know she'll be happy.

I really wonder what this friend is like. I'm assuming she's just a girl about Tris' age who'll probably be boring now compared to Tris because Tris has become so much of a daredevil, like me. Who knows I want to meet this friend though.

I guess I'll ask Tris about their get together later when we talk on the phone for hours tonight. I guess i might as well go to the mall and get some lunch. I haven't eaten anything all day.

I grabbed my keys and drove to the mall to get something from the food court. I drove to the mall which is about fifteen minutes away from my apartment building.

I grabbed a parking spot near a car that looked a lot like Tris' car. Wow, what a coincidence. Oh wait, it is Tris's car. I didn't know she was going to be here! Well maybe I can meet her friend!

**Peeta's Point of View**  
My name is Peeta Mellark, yes pronounced like the bread but spelt differently. I am nineteen years old and just moved back to Chicago from District 12. It was really hard living in District 12, but I met some great people. I currently live in an apartment right next to some guy named Tobias.

So i just said that I met some great people in District 12 so I should talk about them a little. One person's name was Haymitch Abernathy. I guess he was a great person. He's an alcoholic; I don't think I ever was with his when he wasn't drunk. He turned out to be very trustworthy and basically a mentor to me.

I also met a fourteen year old girl named Primrose Everdeen, but everyone calls her Prim. She is the sweetest and smartest young girl I have ever met! I became like an older brother to her.

Lastly, I must talk about Prim's sister, Katniss Everdeen. She became my best friend! We talked about everything. I thought that I might have liked her as more than a friend for a while and I know that she liked me, but I left so we'll never know what could've happened as far as more than a friendship. We did agree to continue texting though to keep in contact.

Anyways, I think I still have a crush on Tris; therefore most likely nothing could have happened with Katniss. Speaking of Tris I'm meeting her at the food court in the mall so I should get going.

I got into my car and drove off towards the mall which was about fifteen minutes away from the apartment building I was now living in.

As I was driving I began to think about Tris. I wonder if she is prettier. If she is still a lot of fun? If she is still a little shy? I can't wait to ask her so much about what her life has been these last few years.

I should also ask Tris what she knows about this Tobias guy. I'm guessing she doesn't even know him but we'll see.

All my thinking took all the time to get to the mall. Once I parked I started walking towards the food court. I guess I beat Tris because we are getting pizza and she isn't here so I sat down.  
**  
**Just as I sat down I turned around to see a beautiful girl making her way towards me.

**A\N: **Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day, so if you review I will reply to you, I promise! Please let me know if I should continue and how long you would like this to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Hey! So here's an update! I will be updating my other story "We've Got a Situation" tomorrow. It's a Hunger Games Everlark story so check it out and please review it if you haven't already!

Thanks again to **onedirectionforever2194** for editing again, check out her Fourtris story!

**Disclaimer- **Anything you recognize, I don't own.

ENJOY!

**Peeta's Point of View**

OMG Tris? I can't believe it's her! She looks absolutely stunning! I can't believe it. I mean she was cute when we were younger, but never drop dead gorgeous like now! She's dressed in all black with an oversized leather jacket. I wonder whose it is...

Anyways she's also wearing these boots that are just simply sexy!

"Hey Peeta" she says as she approaches me. "Umm hey Tris" I stutter back. She smiles at me showing off her perfect white teeth and says "Don't be scared, it's just me. I mean we haven't seen each other in a while and we're probably not the same people and-" "Tris, calm down. I was just surprised. You look amazing." I told her calming her rambling and flirting a little. She just looked down at the ground and didn't say anything back. I wonder if that was a bad idea.

"Umm I have a boyfriend" Tris blurted out after she sat down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't realize!"

"Oh no it's fine. I mean how would you know? We haven't spoken in so long."

"Right. We should begin to catch up" I state. We both laugh and start talking with ease.

Tris is currently telling me a story about climbing a Ferris wheel with her boyfriend?! Ummm I honestly am confused. What happened to my quiet best friend?!

Once Tris finished her story we had finished our food and stood up to leave. "It was amazing to see you. We'll have to speak again, do you have a phone?" I nodded after Tris asked me and pulled it out. We exchanged numbers.

I then decided to be bold and reached out and wrapped her in a huge hug. I couldn't be happier when she hugged back.

**Tobias' Point of View**

I walked into the mall and see Tris, my loving girlfriend, wrapping her arms around another guy! What the hell! Who the hell does he think he is getting that close to my girl!

I walk up to them; ease dropping to hear her say "Thanks that was a lot of fun. We'll have to meet up again sometime."

Oh how infuriated I am! And to make it worse he says "For sure. I'll text or call you later. Bye Tris."

No. Why does he have Tris' number? I decide to let them know I was here.

"Hey Tris" I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Omigosh hey Four" she said excited and ran over and kissed my cheek.

Okay, now I'm confused if she's cheating on me than why is she being affectionate with me in front of... him.

"Who's this?" I ask with as much kindness as I could muster. Being kind isn't really my thing.

"This is Peeta, my childhood best friend. Peeta this is my amazing boyfriend Tobias."

"Tobias? You must be my neighbor. I just moved into the apartment next to yours." Peeta told me.

Oh, so of all people he has to be my new neighbor. I know. Tris said they are just friends, but that doesn't mean I can't be jealous. I have a super beautiful girlfriend and I've seen other guys stare at her. I guess I'll be nice to Peeta, but I am going to keep my eye on him.

"Oh yeah I heard you were moving in. It was a surprise to find out someone finally moved into that apartment" I told Peeta. That was nice enough, but didn't come across like I wanted to be friends.

We all just stood there silently. Well Peeta and I were sizing each other up, but when Tris grabbed my hand and waved by to Peeta saying we were going back to my apartment I knew I had won. At least for now.

I turned around, smirking at Peeta as Tris and I walked away.

As soon as we got outside i suggested that we just take my car and get her's later, but she surprised me and said she wanted to stay overnight at my place, so we would each take our own cars.

I just smiled at the thought of the heavy make-out session that would mean for me. "Sounds perfect. Do you need to go to your house and grab clothes or just wear the ones that are at my apartment?"

Don't give me that look. We've been dating for two and a half years; of course we have clothes at each other's homes.

Anyways we both got into our own cars and she followed me back to my house where I knew I would have to talk to her about Peeta.

**A\N: **Thanks for reading! Please take a minute and make my day by reviewing. By the way, thank you so much **dauntlessgeekgal** for the wonderful review last chapter! It made me so happy!

One more thing, well actually two.

First, sorry it's short. I'm going to work on making chapters longer as the story progresses.

Second, I want to know my readers a little, so in your review tell me what color your room is! Please I'm painting my room and trying to decide what color to make it.


	3. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Hey! Back with another chapter! I hope you guys are all doing well! I had a pretty suckish day but if you review I'm sure that I will be happy again! (hint, hint)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything that you recognize. Only the plot is mine, actually it is not mine, my dad came up with it…

**Tris' Point of View**

"Someone's Jealous" I said to Four as we got into his apartment.

"What? No. Not me. Why would I be jealous that my girlfriend was hugging some guy that she hadn't seen in years and kept him from me?" Four shot back.

"Are you serious?! I told you I was seeing a friend today!"

"Oh so now you're seeing him!"

"Okay bad choice of words, but you are totally overreacting!"

"Six, you don't get it. I walked into the mall to see you hugging him. And heard that you two exchanged numbers."

"Were you spying on us?" And when he didn't answer me I knew he was.

"What the hell! You were! What were you thinking? Do you not trust me?"

"I do but what would you have done if you saw that happening?"

"Four I would've seen what was happening. You know what. I don't need this drama! Good-bye."

"Tris don't-" I heard him begin to say, but I already left and was going to talk to Peeta. He would help me, right?

**Peeta's Point of View**

I heard a knock on my door and went to go answer it. I wonder who it needs me.

I opened the door to see Tris standing there. How does she know where I live? Oh right we talked about it with Tobias. Her stupid boyfriend.

Speaking of her boyfriend, I wonder if he did something to her. She is crying. Her eyes are puffy and her face red.

"Tris, are you crying?" She didn't respond so I just wrapped my arms around her. After a minute I guided her inside to my couch.

"Thanks" Tris quietly spoke after a minute. I threw a blanket around her.

"It's no problem." I said before continuing "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head no then asked if I would sit with her. I nodded and sat down. She threw the blanket around me too.

"Tris, I know you're mad at Tobias, but I don't think this is a good idea. I mean what if he thinks you're cheating on him?"

"How did you know it's Tobias' fault?"

"Lucky guess. I mean you were in his apartment so I assumed that he upset you."

"Thanks Peeta. I know I can still count on you. I missed you."

"I missed you too" I said before kidding her on the top of her head. She leaned into my chest and I just held her, I mean what harm is this going to cause?

**Tobias' Point of View**

How could that have happened? How could I have been so freaking stupid! Tris isn't here. She left me. I mean I don't think she's breaking up with me, but what if she does. I don't think I could live without her.

I decided I need to do something; actually I'm going to give her a little time first. Although, she better not have gone off to Peeta. If she did I may be even madder at her.

I'm going to go to go talk to her brother, Caleb. Wait he hates me. That would not go well. If I put things into perspective, I sort of hate him too. I don't know why I considered talking to Caleb. That was a bad idea on my part.

I could go talk to Tris' best friend Christina. She's one of my good friends too, although she may be really mad at me so that may not be a good idea either.

I could go talk to Christina's boyfriend Will. We are good friends so I might as well talk to him, but he's good friends with Tris as well. "What's up with all the bad ideas?"

Great now I'm talking to myself.

You know what; I think I'm going to talk to Al. He's a friend of mine. He used to be one of Tris' best friends, but for some reason she refuses to talk to him anymore. We are friends now so I think he'll really listen to me.

I grabbed my car keys and got into the car and turned on the radio. "Neon Lights" by Demi Lovato was playing. Demi Lovato is one of Tris' favorite singers so listening to this just makes me sad.

I changed the station and "Sing" by Ed Sheeran came on. Seriously, Ed Sheeran is one of her other favorite singers!

I changed the station again and "Cannonball" by Lea Michele came on. Okay, I swear the radio is purposely trying to anger me! This is another one of her favorite songs!

Last time before I give up. I changed the radio one again and "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift came on! Another one of Tris' favorite songs. What if she is thinking this right now about me! I really hope not.

You know what; maybe music isn't the best idea. I turned the radio off and just focused on driving.

I soon pulled up outside of Al's house. He was so lucky! He had a big house. It was two stories with a finished basement that served as an extra bedroom. Actually it was more than that due to the fact that it had a bathroom, a couple couches, an area for a bed, and a closet!

Anyways, there are also 3 bathrooms, four bedrooms on the second floor, a living room, two family rooms, a huge kitchen, and a huge living room.

The bad thing about his house was that he lived all alone. Caleb used to be his best friend and live there, but when Tris stopped talking to Al, Caleb moved out.

I walked up to the front door and knocked.

Al answered and said "Tobias? Wow man i haven't seen you in so long! Come in."

"Hey Al. I just needed someone to talk to. Sorry i haven't seen you on a while."

"It's honestly isn't s problem. We've been texting so it's cool."

I smiled and we walked into his kitchen. I smiled as we grabbed a bunch of chocolate chip cookies and water. That's what we always eat when we hang out.

"So what's up Tobias?"

"Okay, you promise not to say anything until I finish?" Al nodded as an answer so I decided to begin my story.

"So earlier today I was alone because Tris said she was meeting an old childhood friend, so I decided to go to the mall food court for something to eat. I noticed Tris' car there when I parked and walked into the mall. I saw her standing around hugging some other guy who she claims was the guy she was meeting up with. I hid and listened to them for a minute, before saying hi. She showed affection to me and introduced us. This guy's name is Peeta, by the way. Anyways I found out that he is my new neighbor. Tris and I left and went to my place. We got into a fight about Peeta and she walked out. I thought that you would be a good person to confide in because you two don't talk for some reason anymore." I finished.

Al said "Wow man that sucks, but Tris never told you why we don't talk anymore?"

I shook my head no.

Al finished "It's because a couple of months ago she kissed me and felt guilty because she knew I liked her. She didn't want you to know so she ditched be. Sorry i thought you knew..."

**A\N: **Thanks for reading. Remember what I said above about reviews ;)

Oh, and in your review, tell me something interesting about yourself please!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing.

**Tobias' Point of View**

"Wait what! Tris kissed you? She cheated on me?!" I yelled at Al.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry. I pulled back as soon as soon as I realized." Al responded to me.

"I can't believe it. I have to go talk to her."

"Okay Tobias. I guess I'll hopefully talk to you soon?"

I nodded yes and waved as I stormed back outside to my car.

As soon as I got into the car and turned the engine on I put the radio on, and ironically "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus came on. It perfectly described how I'm feeling right now because I think I'm going to break-up with Tris. I know it sounds horrible, but still.

I soon arrived back at my apartment. I might as well talk to Tris tomorrow. She is probably at her house.

I walked down the hall when I heard what sounded like Tris talking, in Peeta's apartment? Then I leaned against his door and heard them talking. They sounded like they were in love!

I walked to my door holding back tears.

**Tris' Point of View**

Right now I'm sitting in Peeta's apartment. We are just curled up on his couch under a blanket catching up on everything that has happened since we had been separated.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Peeta suggested.

"Sure. Let's watch "Secretariat!" I responded to him.

"Seriously? A horse racing movie?"

I just nodded, then pouted, and then bit my lip. Peeta then whispered in my ear "I guess I can deal with that if we stay really close to one another. Like this" then he pulled me close. "

I gulped, I feel like I'm cheating on Four. I feel really guilty about being really close to a guy like this after Al kissed me.

Right I should explain this. Al always tells everyone that I kissed him. Mostly because for some reason he's insanely attracted to me. He used to always flirt with me. I knew that he liked me, but never though he would act on it.

All of a sudden I yanked away from Peeta.

"What's going on?" He asked?

"I need to find Tobias!" I screamed and raced out the door.

I raced out of Peeta's living room and to the door, pulled it open in a hurry and slammed it shut behind me. I knocked on Four's door and yelled asking him to open the door. Tears were streaming down my face now.

I heard a yell that sounded like him telling me to leave, I just stood their saying "Please" over and over again.

After what seemed like eternity Peeta came out of his apartment and grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his apartment. He said "I think you should go home, you can talk to Tobias tomorrow. Give him time. I think you need time too." I nodded and then he continued "Just take a few minutes to breathe. Relax and then you can go home once you aren't crying so badly, okay?"

I nodded so he led me to his spare bedroom. He told me that I can wash my face or lay down or do whatever I wanted and he would come check on me in twenty minutes.

I walked into the attached bathroom and splashed cool water on my face. It was always relaxing. I realized that I looked like even more of a mess than I thought. My face was red as well as my eyes, which were also really puffy. My cheeks were stained from tears or had new ones running down them. My hair was ties in a million knots. Overall I don't think that I could've looked like more of a mess.

After about fifteen minutes I didn't I look good, but presentable enough to walk to my car. I had also stopped crying, but I knew that I probably would start again when I got to my house. I don't think I'm going to tell my parents what is going on, but I am going to tell Caleb. He isn't just my brother, he's one of my best friends.

I walked down the hallway and saw Peeta filling a water glass. "I figured you might want this." He said to me. "Thanks" I responded taking the glass from him. I practically drowned the whole thing before waving good-bye.

Peeta stepped forward to hug me, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. It didn't feel right hugging him right now. Even if he didn't intentionally cause the fight, he played a part in it. I just waved again then walked to my car and drove home to speak to Caleb and cry.

I soon arrived home, thanking God that Caleb was the only other person home. It was dinner time do I guess my parents were probably out for dinner.

I ran right up to my room. As I went up the stairs the tears stated pouring down my face again, making me fall right on the second to last stair. I didn't have the energy to stand up, so I just lie there crying.

A couple minutes later Caleb started calling me, "Tris? Where are you? I though I heard you come in."

I just groaned hoping he heard me. "Aww Tris." I heard him say. Then he picked me up and lie me down on my bed. He then sat the chair next to my bed.

Normally my room would make me feel better. It was a blue/grey color with a grey (**or gray?) **chair and bedspread. I had a white dresser, desk, and chair at my desk. The only think that I'm forgetting about it is that the walls are covered, and I mean covered, in pictures of Demi Lovato. She's my favorite singer, inspiration, and dare I say idol.

Back to the point, not even all of the smiling Demi Lovato pictures could make me smile, and every time i see Demi I smile!

Caleb pulled my phone out of my bag and put on Demi Lovato's song "Warrior." That song gives me the strength to do anything!

"You want to tell me what happened?" Caleb asked, Demi's voice soothingly playing in the background.

"In a minute" I mumbled back.

I know that Caleb accepted that answer because he started rubbing my back soothingly.

"I think I cheated on him. It was an accident though, I didn't mean to." I told Caleb a minute later.

"I know you never would on purpose. Al wasn't your fault. I know how much you two love each other. I'm sure he'll let you talk about it." Caleb told me.

"I don't think so. When we tried to talk before we ended up getting into a HUGE argument and I stormed out of his apartment. To make it worse i ran to the person we fought over."

"What do you mean Tris? Why don't you just explain the whole thing to me?"

I nodded and began "It started earlier when I decided to go see Peeta, which I told you I was doing this morning, and I told Tobias that I was meeting a friend, but neglected to tell him it was with another guy. I went to lunch with Peeta and gave him my cell number and hugged him. Tobias was spying on us, which I was mad about. I blew it out of proportion though. Tobias and I went back to his place and we got into a huge argument and I stormed out of the apartment and ran to Peeta, who lives next door to Tobias now. I then went and snuggled under blankets with Peeta and he was kissing my head and holding me close. When he pulled me closer, I realized what was happening, though it would be like with Al and ran off. I knocked on Tobias' door and he wouldn't answer. Peeta took me back to his apartment and-"

All of a sudden Caleb cut me off saying "If he took advantage of you I'm going to go literally kill him!" Then Caleb stood up and started to storm off.

"Wait Caleb. He didn't do anything to me. Just let me finish I'm almost done." I told him.

"Oh, continue" he told me.

"So he let me go to his spare bedroom and I stopped crying and washed my face. Then he gave me a glass of water and I came home. I fell on the stairs coming up them, well thats kind of obvious, and now I'm here." I finished.

"I'm so sorry Tris. Why don't you give Tobias until tomorrow. Talk to him tomorrow." Caleb instructed and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Peeta's Point if View**

Tris just left. I let out a sigh. I wish she would have stayed. I mean, we belong together. I don't know exactly what's going to happen with Tobias, but I know that I'll be her shoulder to cry on each time he hurts her.

I should've insisted on her staying.

A phone rung interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Peeta. It's Katniss Everdeen." The person on the other end of the phone replied.

"Hey Katniss. How are you?"

"I'm great. I was wondering if there are any places to live up by you. Well you now. I know you only moved back a couple weeks ago. Anyway, I can't stay here in Panem anymore. Prim and I want to move and you're one of my best friends so-"

"Woah, calm down Katniss. I promise I'll keep an eye out for you okay. I miss you. We need to talk more."

I could hear her breathe into the phone "I'm glad you miss me, and thanks. I have to go. Talk to you soon?" She questioned.

"Definitely. Bye Katniss."

"Bye"

So now Katniss and Prim may be coming! That's great. I really do miss them. Maybe Katniss can assist me with my Tris problems. I guess only time can tell.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this. Don't worry, Fourtris will have a positive interaction soon. Well I think soon. That's why you need to keep reading to find out! Also, please review. I love knowing what people think of my chapters!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys! How are you! Please review!

Thanks **onedirectionforever2194 **for editing. Her story "One Choice Can Create You" is amazing. It is one of my favorite stories so you can find it under there on my profile. It is an alternate take on the whole "Divergent" series!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own The Hunger Games, Divergent, or anything else you recognize.

**Peeta's Point of View**

I can't wait to see Katniss. Even though I do not like her anymore than a friend, it'll be great to see her. Maybe she can help me win Tris over!

Okay I know what you're thinking, Tobias should be with Tris, but something about that guy gets on my nerves. I mean he walks around like he owns the world. Anyways I better get to sleep.

**Tris' Point of View**

It's been three weeks since all of the crap with Tobias happened. I miss him like hell! Why can't we just put everything behind us?

He refuses to talk to me. I really wonder why? I mean he was more at fault than me right? I don't know, but he seems so mad. Normally when we argue he is trying to make it up to me, now he won't answer my calls or texts!

I guess it is time to try again.

I got dressed in black jeans, a black tank top, and black flip flops. I grabbed my keys and went to go tell Caleb where I was going.

"Hey Caleb. I'm leaving to go try to talk to Tobias again."

"Really? He keeps ignoring you. Maybe its time to call it quits." Caleb responded. I gasped.

"Are you serious? I will never give up on Tobias!" With that I ran out the door and walked into my car.

I turned on my car and the radio. Of course I knew that something would come on that would remind me of a problem in my life.

"Let It Go" by Demi Lovato came on. I screamed "I WILL NEVER LET IT GO!" Then whimpered "never."

A couple tears started dripping down my face. No, I need to get it together. I need to drive to Four's apartment and mend our relationship!

I pulled into the parking lot outside the apartment building a few minutes later.

I got out of my car and walked up to Four's door. I took a deep breath before knocking. He didn't answer so I yelled "Four! I need you. Please. Please."

He didn't come. After a few minutes. Tears were streaming down my face. All of a sudden the door opened and Four grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Haven't you given up yet! Don't you understand I don't want to see you! You hurt me! I don't get it! You say you love me then you go kiss other people that are supposed to be your best friend. You sicken me." Tobias spat at me.

"Who are you talking about? The only person my lips touched besides you is Al and-"

"Exactly! You freaking kissed Al!"

"But Four, he kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"Tris. That's the oldest line. Wait hold on how does that expression go? Wait, never mind. You know exactly what I mean. You know me so well. I just don't know you."

"You do know me so well! Please Four."

"Don't call me that anymore. I don't know if this is going to be forever, but we need to go on a break. At least for a while. I can't keep dating you knowing you and Al kissed. I'm not talking to him either. I love you Tris, but you need to leave. I'm sorry." With that he kissed my cheek and showed me out the door. I ran into my car and just sat there bawling.

**Peeta's Point of View**

Katniss is going to be here any second! So far this week I've spoken to her everyday these last three weeks. She has found an small house a few minutes away from this apartment building. I'm actually going to check out the place with her and help her move in.

Katniss is coming with just Prim. Their mom is still sort of checked out if it so Katniss will be taking care of Prim.

I wonder if Katniss and Tris will get along?

Speaking of Tris, she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. She has been ignoring me since she and Tobias got in a fight. I wonder what's going on with her. Tobias hasn't left his apartment in the last three weeks either. Well not as far as I know.

The doorbell just rang. Oh thats Katniss!

I opened the door to see Katniss and Prim standing there. I immediately reached out and hugged Prim quickly. I then pulled back and engulfed Katniss is a huge hug. I didn't let go of her right away. I missed her a lot.

"It is amazing to see you!" Katniss said in a very excited voice!

"You too! But it's even better to see you Prim." I shot back. Katniss then pretended to be hurt. I smirked back.

We laughed. I grabbed my keys as we headed out to my car. I started a conversation with Katniss and Prim about how Panem has been since I left.

After following Katniss' careful directions to get to the house I saw it. The moving truck was outside of it. We all smiled and I said "looks great" and she said "thanks."

We got our of the car and started conversation about where everything should go. Then got to work on the house.

A few hours later we were done. We decided to go back to my apartment. I loved baking so I was making us muffins as a snack lunch.

We ate lunch together and spoke about how excited we are to live near each other.

I smiled the whole time during out conversation. It was time for Katniss and Prim to leave. Prim walked to Katniss' car after giving me another hug.

I looked at Katniss and leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled and waved before heading out the door.

I just realized that I haven't thought of Tris once since Katniss got here. I don't know, but something feels different. Am I over my crush on Tris? I feel like I may be falling for Katniss.

**A/N: **Sorry it's short. And sorry it's taken a while to get up. I just thought it would be better for me to put a short chapter up than nothing.

Now, will Four and Tris re-unite? With Peeta and Katniss get together? Who's story is true, Al or Tris' kissing story? Please let me know your guesses!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I had surgery and haven't felt well. I hope this chapter makes up for it though, although some of you may hate me...

Speaking of hate, I got a review from a guest who said my story was stupid. If you are still reading, please continue reading. Remember if you don't like what's happening, I am still writing. The story isn't over. Plus, if you don't like it, I'm not forcing anyone to read it.

Anyways, thank you to all reviewers and silent readers!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything.

**Peeta's Point of View**

It's been three days since Katniss and Prim moved here. I'm having a lot of fun showing them around! Katniss and I are still so close. We act like we haven't been apart a day.

I hear my phone ring and see that its Tris. Ah, the other part of my life.

"Hey Tris" I say picking up the phone.

"Hey Peeta. Can we hang out today? I need someone to talk to."

"Sure. I'll introduce you to Katniss today as well! I'll see you in an hour?"

"Sure. Thanks" she said before hanging up.

I'm. So confused. I know that I still like Tris, but I really, really seem to like Katniss. Maybe it's the fact that we've been hanging out more. Or the fact she isn't in love with my neighbor.

Speaking of which, Tobias still hates me. I mean I can't exactly blame him. I sort of was an ass to him. Every time I see him in the halls, or pass him going up to our floor he gives me this look. I mean if looks could kill, I would be a dead man. Seriously, it's terrifying.

I honestly would like to be able to be friends with him though. He seems like a good enough person, not he nicest, but he is a very good person. He is pretty selfless and brave. Tobias is also fairly smart and honest. Anyways, I would like to be friends with him, but he hates me and I don't blame him.

The doorbell just rang and I walked over to see Tris standing there in a pair of black, leather flip flops, black skinny leg jeans, and a black pullover sweatshirt, without a pocket, that said Led Zeppelin.

"Hey. I love the sweatshirt." I said immediately welcoming her into my apartment.

She waved and smiled in response before walking into my kitchen and grabbing a banana.

"You hungry? I could make you something else so you don't just take my fruit." I teased.

"No thanks. I'm good." Tris replied not picking up on my sarcasm.

"Just let me know if you need anything. I'll be right back, I just need to grab a sweatshirt, then we are going to Katniss' place."

Tris nodded and sat down at my kitchen table waiting for me.

I walked into my bedroom. I'm already wearing a pair of black and grey sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. I decided to grab my grey sweatshirt that said District 12, the area in Panem Katniss and I lived in.

I then walked back out to see Tris still sitting at my kitchen table. "Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up. "You want me to drive?" She asked?

"No thanks, I'll drive us. I know exactly where we are going so it will probably be easier."

"Okay, that works."

We then walked out to my car, which was parked in the back of the apartment building.

As soon as I turned the car on Tris reached to turn the radio on. "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz was playing. Tris laughed as we both started singing along.

"Everyone knows this song!" She exclaimed.

"I know right!" I responded as the song finished. We kept the radio playing the whole drive to Katniss'. It was only a few minutes away so only a couple songs played, but we still sang along the whole time. I was having a great time with Tris!

We pulled up in front of the house and Prim races outside to greet us.

"Hey Prim. This is Tris. Tris, this is Prim." I introduced the two.

"Hello Tris." Prim said.

"Hi Prim." Tris responded.

Prim then opened the door to let us inside.

"Katniss!" She called.

Katniss walked into the room. "Hi, you must be Tris. I'm Katniss."

"Nice to meet you." Tris replied with a smile.

"Likewise." Katniss answered.

I stood there watching them interact for the next fifteen or so minutes. The girls were just introducing themselves with silly things like their favorite colors and favorite foods. Katniss' favorite color is green and her favorite food, these cheese buns I make for her. Tris' favorite color is black and her favorite food is hamburgers. They did say other things about themselves, but I wasn't paying attention.

"So Peeta, what should we do? We need to let Katniss and Tris get to know one another." Prim said.

"Let's go make cheese buns. Katniss will appreciate it and Tris can try them for the first time." I told Prim. We then walked out of the room.

**Tris' Point of View**

I'm having a great time with Katniss! I was worried she wouldn't like me, but it appears that we are getting along well!

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Katniss asked me. We were currently sitting on her living room couch just talking about anything.

"I'm not sure right now." I answered. "What about you?"

"Nope, and what do you mean?"

"He's being a bit of a jealous asshole right now. He's really mad at me. His name is Tobias. I met up with Peeta to catch up with him, and my stupid boyfriend decided to spy on me. When I hugged Peeta goodbye he got jealous and we went back to his apartment, which just happens to be next door to Peeta's, we argued. Then he went to go talk to a friend, Al is his name, and Al lied saying I kissed him and now Tobias is completely ignoring me."

"I'm so sorry Tris."

"Thanks, but it's okay. It would be better if you had advice for me."

"All I can say is give him space, and when you feel like it's the right time, go and speak to him. When you go, insist on talking to him. Don't take no for an answer."

"Thank you Katniss, it means a lot to me that you like me, I was worried you were going to hate me."

"You thought I would hate you? I thought you may hate me!"

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know, I was just nervous and really wanted to be friends with you."

"Same Katniss." I told her smiling.

**Tobias' Point of View**

It's been so long since Tris and I have spoken. Really spoken, having a real conversation that didn't involve one of us getting mad and Tris leaving my apartment either in tears or angry at me. I really miss her, but I don't know what to do. Should I call her and ask her to come over here so we can talk? You know what? I'm going to call her now.

I grabbed my cell phone off the kitchen counter and dialed Tris' number, which I have memorized. She picked up on the third ring.

"Four?" She said.

"Hey Tris. Can you come over. I want to talk."

"Yeah sure. I'm with Peeta at Katniss' house. She's his best friend from Panem so let me just say goodbye. I'll be there in around ten minutes."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." She said before hanging up.

I know we are taking a step in the right direction. I can't help but feel jealous that she's with Peeta now. I know that I should listen to her side of the story with Al and just let her hang out with Peeta, but I don't know if anyone noticed, but I'm a little, little bit of a jealous person.

Okay, a lot of a jealous person.

Exactly twelve minutes later I heard a knock on my door and I opened it to see Tris standing there.

"Hey..." She said.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! Please review. The more reviews, the quicker the update.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think everyone will like it, especially the first part.

A big thank you for my sister for editing!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing that you recognize.

**Tobias' Point of View**

"Hey. Come in please. I feel like we really need to talk. I mean, I really want to talk." I said to Tris. It's the first thing I've said to her in a long time in person.

"I agree" she said stepping into the apartment.

"Do you want anything? Something to drink? Eat?"

"No thanks, I really don't feel like eating or drinking when I have the fear that this may be where you break up with me. Which makes nonsense because I feel like I should be angrier at you."

"I didn't call you here to argue. I just want to talk."

"Okay, where do you want to start?"

"I want to start with why you and Al kissed. I want to here what you have to say before anything else happens."

"He kissed me. I know that sounds so freaking cliche, but it's true! You know that we're friends, so I went to his house one day so we could play video games or something, and we were talking and eating popcorn and kissed me. I pushed him off me as soon as I realized what was happening. This happened forever ago. I stopped talking to Al, I'm sorry I never told you but I figured it would be okay if I didn't talk him anymore."

"What did you think would happen if you told me this?"

"You would break up with me."

"What are you scared of right now?"

"You are going it break up with me."

"I'm not going to break up with you. We needed to talk. I wasn't ready until I called you. I then heard your voice and realized how much I missed you and needed to see you again."

"Thank you. Can we talk about how jealous you were or Peeta now though?"

"If we must."

"So? Tobias speak!"

"I was jealous. What else is there to say?"

"I don't know. Why were you so freaking pissed at me?"

"Because you lied to me. We'll, you didn't directly lie to me, but you didn't tell the whole truth. I didn't think I'd find you hanging over some guy."

"We'll I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I honestly didn't mean it."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I overreacted. I really am."

"Thank you" she told me before throwing her arms around my neck. I pulled her as close to my body as possible.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever before I pushed her away from me before placing a kiss on her forehead and grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch.

I sat down and pulled her next to me. Tris then put her head on my chest and we just sat there, completely content with sitting here. Together, finally.

**Tris' Point of View**

I finally figured that I should go home. I had been at Tobias' house for a few hours so I think I should probably go.

"Stay." Tobias mumbled into my hair.

"I can't. I should go before Caleb and my parents are wondering where I am. I'm sorry." I answer before standing up and then offering Tobias my hand and pulling him off the couch too.

We walked over to the door where Tobias leaned toward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. A few seconds later we pulled away.

"Bye Tris. I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back. I missed hearing him say that.

I smiled and waved as I left the apartment and closed the door behind me. I walked down to my car. After turning it on, I quickly put the radio on. "Stay" by Rihanna was playing. I just smiled. This is one of my favorite songs. At least it was for a while. I don't know it it's a favorite anymore, but I still love it.

I got home a short while later. I opened the door and yelled "I'm home!" To Caleb. I know my parents are at work still. My father works with one of our leading government officials and my mother is a therapist who specifically works with people who have mental illnesses and struggle with issues such as eating disorders and self harm.

I have a history of problems. I come with a lot of my own baggage. I have waited a long time to speak about it, and still don't want to. Tobias, Caleb, and my parents are the only one's who know about my baggage. I want to talk about it at some point, but now isn't that time.

"Hey Tris." Caleb responded walking into the living room, where I was. He quickly hugged me before asking "Do you want dinner?"

"Sure. I'm starving." I responded. We walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want? I think we have leftover pasta and sauce from last night." Caleb asked.

"Sounds great." I say back.

We heat up the food and sit down to eat our dinner.

"How was your day?" I ask trying to start conversation.

"Fine. I spoke to Will and we are going to his place next weekend for a barbecue. Christiana, Al, and us are going to be there, but you can invite Tobias if you want."

"Sounds great. I think I will. Wait, Al's going to be there?"

"Yeah, but you guys don't need to talk. Why don't you two speak anymore anyways?"

"We just grew apart I guess. I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's okay. How was your day?"

"It was actually amazing. I met up with Peeta this morning. I got to meet Katniss and Prim too. Prim is such a sweet girl and Inthink Katniss and I are going to be good friends. After I left Katniss' house, I actually went to talk to Tobias and-"

"Wait, you went to go speak to him?!"

"Yes Caleb, I did. It went really well too! We talked everything out and are good now."

"Okay, I'm glad everything's okay I guess. You know that I don't exactly like him."

"I know, but I love him so your going to have to deal with him."

"Yeah, yeah. I deal with him and he deals with me. You know what, I have an idea!"

"That's a first."

"Haha so funny. You should invite Katniss and Peeta to come with us to Will's!"

"Sure. I'll ask Peeta and he can ask Katniss."

"Great." Caleb said and we finished eating making small talk about the rest of our day's.

**Caleb's Point of View**

Tris just went up to her room for the rest of the night. I have a little while to myself before I go to sleep.

I really hate Tobias. I know he doesn't know that either. He knows that I dislike him and don't think that he isn't a good match for Tris. I just don't trust him with Tris. He has a history. His father is the government official my father works with. From what his father, Marcus Eaton has said, Tobias can't be trusted. Marcus has said things to me, and Tobias is his child from hell.

The point is that I was hoping Tris and Tobias would break up officially and we could be done with him. I guess I'm going to have to get rid of him myself.

**A/N: **I don't want to sound mean, but everyone who follows this story, I know your reading, so PLEASE REVIEW! Or if you aren't following, please REVIEW! Sometimes I don't want to write because I don't know if anyone if really reading or enjoying my writing. Thanks to all my beautiful readers!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The beginning is sort of really fluffy Fourtris, which is my favorite part ;)

Thanks **dauntlessquiddich **for editing!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Tris' Point of View**

Four and I have been back together for three weeks and we are happier than ever. Tobias and Peeta are even getting along! It's amazing that I can hang out with my boyfriend and best friend at the same time without one of them trying to kill the other. Katniss and I are getting closer too. I really think that we are becoming great friends!

Right now I'm sitting on the couch in Four's apartment waiting for him to come back with breakfast. It's been great being with him these last few weeks. I don't ever want to go without being with him again. I know he feels the same way too, which makes things even better!

The only thing that hasn't really been great is that Caleb's been acting weird around me. I don't know why either, he just brushes it off as stress whenever I ask him, which is total bullshit. He's acting really weird whenever I bring up the the barbecue at Will's. It keeps getting postponed, and we've finally decided that it will be tonight. I'm sort of nervous though because of Caleb.

My plans for today are to spend the morning with Tobias, go home for lunch and to get dressed into clothes for Will's so I don't show up wearing Four's. We didn't exactly plan for me to stay over last night so I'm wearing one of his old shirts and sweatpants.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him open the door. He had bagels and pastries in two separate bags. I took the bag of bagels from him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey. Have I told you how good you look in my clothes?" Tobias greeted my with a wink.

I laughed and responded "Yes but you can tell me again. Thanks for getting breakfast."

"No problem. So what's the plan for the rest of the morning?"

"I honestly don't care. I just want to spend time with you."

"Same." He told me before we started eating.

A few hours later it was time for me to drive home.

"Love you. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Tobias said.

"Love you too. See you soon." I responded before leaning forward and kissing him.

What was meant to be a short, simple, sweet kiss turned into more as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I immediately granted him access and tangled my hands in his hair as he moved his hands to my waist and played with the bottom of my shirt.

After a few more minutes of making-out I finally pulled away and said "As much as I want to stay, I need to go home."

I then gave him one more quick kiss before leaving the apartment and heading to my car.

Once reaching to car and turning the engine on I turned on the radio where "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera was playing. I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my lungs.

Once I got home and went inside where Caleb was sitting in the couch reading. "Hey. You didn't come home last night and aren't wearing your own clothes..." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah yeah. I was with Tobias." I told him not going into more detail. As I said Tobias' name I swear I could see his eyes narrow, but only for a split second. If you blinked you could've missed it. I'm sure that's just because his little sister just came home after spending the night at her older boyfriends house though, right?

After standing there in awkward silence for a few more moments I turned and went upstairs to my room to change so we could leave soon. I grabbed black short the hit mid-thigh, a grey v-neck t-shirt, and black, leather flip flops.

After getting dressed I lie in bed reading magazines for an hour until I went back downstairs to make sure Caleb was ready to go. Before heading downstairs I threw a pair of black skinny jeans and a green-yellow three-quarter sleeve shirt into a bag in case I got wet or decided to go to Tobias' again, but I would just tell Caleb that it was in case I got wet.

Finally I felt ready to go and got Caleb. He offered to drive so we got into his car and went to Will's house.

We spent the whole drive in awkward silence. I'm seriously starting to wonder what's up with him. Once we finally reached Will's house I couldn't have jumped out of the car faster. I left my change of clothes in the car and just walked over to the gate and let myself in to backyard.

"Hey!"I greeted everyone with a wave. Christina, Will, Tobias, and Al were all sitting on the back deck.

"Hey beautiful." Tobias greeted back before standing up to come kiss me hello, but before he reached me Christina pushed him away and threw her arms around me.

"I missed you so much!" She yelled.

"Hun, it's been around a week since you saw me. And we texted yesterday..." I responded.

"Right." She said before letting me go so I reached forward and kissed Tobias gently.

We all eased right into conversation. Nothing was awkward with Al and I, we pretended nothing was wrong and eventually I think we all believed it. I had invited Peeta and Katniss to come today, but they both declined. Peeta said he felt weird going to a barbecue where he didn't know many people and Katniss said if Peeta didn't go she would only know me so she didn't want to come.

Soon I felt Christina pull my arm saying we were going to Will's room for girl talk. I just followed her inside and up the stairs.

Once we reached his room she asked "So you and Tobias are still okay?"

"Umm yeah why wouldn't we be?" I asked.

"Just wondering. Caleb texted me saying you didn't come home last night. Care to explain?"

"Nope."

"Nope what?"

"Nope I don't care to explain." I said before we both laughed.

"How are you and Will?" I questioned her.

"We're great. Never better. Our relationship is fine."

"Okay, so why are we up here?"

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend. Is that too terrible?"

"Not at all." I giggled. We continued talking for a few minutes before heading back downstairs to get food.

**(While Tris and Christina are talking) **

**Tobias' Point of View**

"So how long have you and Tris been back together?" Al asked.

"Why do you care? So you can try to break us up again? Don't even try. I'm not falling for your crap again!" I yell back at him.

"No. Not at all. Why would you think that?" Al answered.

"Do not even try to play this game with me. I know all about your little plan to break us up by twisting you freaking story, but I'm not buying it." I told him. I looked out if the corner of my eye and saw Caleb out of the corner of my eye glaring at me. "What?!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing. You two are just to easy to screw with." He told me. His tone was absolutely laid back and relaxed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I screamed.

"I paid Al to tell that story so that you guys would break up. I didn't realize that there was any truth to it. Twist you say?" He said.

"It's none of your business. I know Tris told you what happened so screw off! Why would you do that?" I yelled again.

"I don't like you. Your an asshole and I'm not alright with you being anywhere near my sister."

"Do I have to remind you who saved her life. Who helped her through her darkest times. Who is the reason she didn't give."

After I said that I guess I struck a nerve because Caleb punched me. Hard. In the mouth. Blood was gushing out of my lip, which was swelling larger as the minute passes. Finally I hear a door open and see Tris and Christina. Both of their jaws dropped as they walked out.

"Who did this to you!" Tris demanded.

I couldn't speak clearly so I pointed to her brother. She just stood there in shock as he nodded confirming that what informed her of was true.

**A/N: **So I hoped you liked this. Sorry for the lack of Peeta and other Hunger Games related things. Please review! Love you guys :)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- **So I'm going to say everything that needs to be said up here and not add an authors note at the end for dramatic effects. I'm really nervous about this chapter and how you guys will react to it. If you like it, I will make the storyline that begins in the story a main plot. If not it will be minor. So right now I'm super nervous about your reaction s so if there's any chapter I need you to review, THIS IS IT! Thank you!

Thanks **dauntlessquiddich **for editing.

**Disclaimer**\- I don't own anything.

**Tobias' Point of View**

Tris just brought me home. I can't believe I let her drive my car! I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but Tris isn't the best driver in the world. No where close. We did get back to me apartment in one piece though, which I'm eternally grateful for.

"I'm going to head home and yell at my ass of a brother." Tris announced.

"It's fine. Don't yell at him. He's just protective of you." I say honestly. I'm a little mad at Caleb, but I get that he doesn't like me and I'm taking away his little sister.

"It's still not okay for him to physically hurt you. Keep that ice on your lip. The swelling should go down soon. Love you! Bye." She said before kissing my cheek and walking towards the door. I just waved as she exited my apartment. Her mother was probably waiting for her downstairs to bring her home due to her not having a car to drive.

I hear a knock on my door a few minutes later and walk over to get it. I see Peeta through the peephole. I open the door and he begins to say "Hey. I know we aren't really close but I was wondering if- Wait, what the hell happened to you?"

"Tris' brother decided he hates me and would go to any extent for me to get out of her life." I complain.

"Sorry dude. That sucks. But hey! If it helps Caleb doesn't like anyone."

"Not really but thanks for the attempt. So what did you need?"

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm a baker. I work at this local bakery and I'm sort of practicing right now..."

"I didn't know that and sort of?"

"Yeah, and I'm working on this new recipe for these cheese buns and was wondering if you wanted to be my taste tester. You live right next door, but I know we still aren't on great terms-"

"No. We're fine. Sure. I'll help you out."

Thank you! So come next door in about 20 minutes. Wait. Will you be able to eat with your lip?"

"I really don't care. I'm going to try anyways."

"Okay. Well I'll see you in a little while." Peeta says before we exchanged goodbyes.

Since I had about 20 minutes I decided to call Al. I wanted to talk to him. I need to know why he agreed to get between Tris and I. Plus I want to know why he was easily willing to ruin his friendship with her.

Al answered after the rings, "Hello?" He says.

"Hey. It's Tobias." I say.

"Oh. Umm hey. What's up?"

"Can we talk? Can you come to my apartment in an hour please?"

"Sure." He says before hanging up abruptly.

Whatever. I guess it's weird for him to talk to me which is understandable. After a few more minutes I decided to head over to Peeta's apartment.

**Peeta's Point of View**

I hear a knock on the door as I pull a special cake out of the oven. It was a secret recipe that my father passes down to me, as he owned a bakery. It was called "Dauntless Cake" and was chocolate goodness. I figured I'd make some to cheer Tobias up. Plus he will try my cheese buns, so hopefully we will seriously be good now.

I walked over to the door to see Tobias standing there, as expected.

"Come in." I say and he follows me into the apartment.

We walk into the kitchen where the cake was sitting on the counter and the cheese buns were on the table.

"So the cheese buns are what I need to you to taste for work, but I made cake too. It's my family's secret recipe, so I figured maybe you wanted a piece of that too?" I say.

"Sure sounds great. So just take any cheese bun?" He asks.

"Go for it." I respond and watch him devour the cheese bun giving me a thumbs up before grabbing another.

While Tobias finished his cheese buns, I finished the Dauntless Cake. We both finished about the same time so I brought over a pice of the cake. He bit into it and said, "OH. MY. GOSH. THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" He yelled. I laughed and cut him a second piece.

After he finished his second slice I cut cake in half and gave him the rest. "I'm not going to be able to eat the whole thing by myself." I say.

"Thank you. I actually have to go now though, I'm meeting Al to talk about... I guess everything." He replies.

"Let me know what happens." I respond before saying goodbye.

That went pretty well. I'm glad that I'm getting aloof with him now, not just for Tris, but for the fact we are neighbors and everything will be easier if we are at least friendly with one another.

**Al's Point of View**

I'm so nervous about going to Tobias' apartment. What if he hates me? What if he physically hurts me? I guess I would deserve it. I did try to break him up with his girlfriend. Even if Caleb did ask me to, I had my own motives as well.

I walk up to the door and knock. I hear him yell "It's open!" so I just walk in. The apartment is very homey, not at all like what I imagined it to be. I can see a lot of Tris' influences in the decorating, such as the grey walls with black picture frames with pictures of 70's rock bands in them. It screams Tris. The rest of the apartment just seems like Tobias though. I don't know what makes it seem that way, but it does.

"Hey." Tobias says as he walks I to the living room, where I am, from the kitchen.

"Hey. If your going to beat me up, can we do it now? And quickly?" I ask, sort of scared.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk. I want to know why you did what you did. Please tell me, I don't understand."

I answer, sort of nervously and rushed, "I told you, well Caleb told you, he paid me to. I shouldn't have listened or taken the money, but I did. And I'm sorry for that."

"Come on man, I can tell that's not really why. You can tell me why you know."

"Actually I can't. Plus I don't want to. I'm sorry and I'll just leave you and Tris alone. I promise. Can I leave now though?"

"No you can't. I need to know why you did what you did. I want to be friends with you Al. I can't be though if I don't trust that you aren't going to break me and my girlfriend up again!"

I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I've wanted to do for a while. I said, "I didn't kiss Tris because I actually like or liked her."

"What?" Tobias asked.

I just leaned forward, forgetting about his split lip, and kissed Tobias. It was quick before I pulled away and said, "That's why. Don't tell anyone."

I then got up off the couch where I was seated next to him and walked away. I can't believe I did it. I can't believe I finally kisses Tobias.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Oops, forgot to post this earlier today! Sorry, it is a little short, but this is a very important chapter. Tris' secret is revealed. I have hinted at it a few times, but you probably didn't catch on. There's certainly nothing M rated, graphic, or anything like that in here, but Tris' secret May be triggering so I kept it pretty basic. Read with caution and if you feel triggered, stop. You'll get the point at the beginning of the _flashback which is in italics. _

Thank you **dauntlessquiddich **for editing.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything.

**Tobias' Point of View**

I can not believe what just happened. Did I imagine that or did Al actually just kiss me?! What the hell? I think he actually did! What am I going to tell Tris. By the time this processed Al had already left so I couldn't talk to him, I guess later I'll have to call him or something.

Then I did something I never thought I would, I went to go talk to Peeta.

I walked over to his door and knocked.

"Umm hey Tobias. Do you need something?" He awkwardly stated when he walked over to open the door.

"Yeah. Umm can we talk?" I say scratching the back of the neck. Peeta then nodded and motioned for me to come inside.

"So what's going on?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"So I just had to meet someone, and I found out that he's gay." I begin.

"And? Why is that a problem?"

"That part isn't a problem. The fact he kissed me is."

"Oh."

"That's all you can think of saying?! Oh?" I yell.

"Sorry. I just have never been approached with this issue before."

"Okay, I understand. My question is do I tell Tris? He asked me not to tell anyone."

"Who is this person? Is it Al?"

"Why would you ask that!?"

"I'm going to take it that it was Al because of your defensive response. And because you told me you needed to meet him."

"Crap."

"Listen I won't tell anyone, but you better tell Tris. You wouldn't want her to hear it from someone else right?"

"Your right. Thanks Peeta."

"No problem. You need anything else?"

"Nope. I'll see you later." I say before waving goodbye as I left the apartment.

As soon as I got back to my apartment I checked my phone. I had a voice mail from Tris. I opened it, and listened to her say, "Hey Four. I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry. I'm heading over to your place now. Please. I'm so sorry."

I looked at the time she left the message and realized she will be here any minute. I hear a knock on the door as if on cue. When I open it I see a crying Tris. I immediately pull her into my arms and kiss the top of your head. After closing the door I bring her over to my couch and just hold her close before whispering, "Don't talk until you feel comfortable." I just nods and continues to cry into my shirt.

After about half an hour Tris speaks up, "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean it. It's just been so stressful lately and I didn't know-"

"You relapsed?" I say, interrupting her. She just nodded and I pulled her back to my chest and whisper, "I'm not mad. Thank you for telling me. It's okay."

I remember when Tris first revealed her personal problems to me, we had been dating for around nine months...

_I began planting kisses down her neck and unzipping her sweatshirt. When I go to push it off, she suddenly pushed me away. _

_"What's wrong?" I ask. _

_"I need you to listen to me. I really need to tell you this." She say. I nod so she continues, "And you need listen before saying anything." I nod again. _

_She then pulls off her sweatshirt, I'm a little confused at first about why she wouldn't let me a minute ago, but is now pulling it off herself. That is until I saw her wrists and upper arms. They were covered in cuts. I let out a gasp as soon as I noticed. _

_"It started about two and a half years ago. I was fourteen almost fifteen. I just needed a release. I hated myself, I still do. It gets worse everyday and I thought that the outside of my body deserved to feel the same way as the inside. I just thought I would try cutting myself once and that would be enough to prove myself it wouldn't help, but it did. It happened once and then I did it again telling myself one more time, but those one more times just kept coming until I decided I didn't care. It was a way to ease pain." She tells me. _

_"Tris, I love you so much and nothing you said changes that." I say. _

_"There's more. I've been making myself throw up. I just felt so fat every time I ate. I was never good enough. I don't feel like I deserve to eat. I'm not good enough." She continues. _

_"You are perfect the way you are. You are beautiful and worthy of eating and feeling good about yourself. Have you told anyone?" I ask. _

_"Besides you, only Christina knows. I told her the first time I cut and forced myself to throw up." She says. By now she's sobbing in my arms. _

_"I still love you Tris. I think we should tell your parents though."_

_"We can't! They will hate me. Please don't tell."_

_"I won't for now, but I'm going to be checking on you. Making you eat more. Checking your wrists. Making sure you are alright." I say before kissing her head and allowing her to cry into my shirt. _

The parallels to today. After another couple months I ended up telling her parents. She was very mad at me at first, but got over it once eh talked to her. Tris was sent to a treatment center for six weeks and still goes to see a psychiatrist once every other week. Tris was diagnosed with severe depression and has been on anti-depressants since. They help her a bit, but more than anything the support of me, her parents, and Caleb help. She's in a much better place today, but still relapses. It's part of recovery.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"The first time you told me about your struggles. How you cried into my chest just like today." I say. She nods. She isn't crying anymore, so we just stay cuddled on my couch.

After a little while when I realize that Tris has fallen asleep I lay her bean on a pillow and throw a blanket over her. Then a thought hits me, I can't tell her about Al now! How would she respond.

This means I have to keep it a secret. For God knows how long.

**A/N: **So there it is. I hope that it was alright for everyone to read. Please review your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's been one hell of a few weeks. I won't be updating much after this either due to the fact I'm having my second surgery next week. So please bear with me.

Well I am happy to say I'm glad everyone like last chapter. I really like writing darker things. I'm not going to get too far into any self harm or depression this chapter though.

Disclaimer- I still don't own Divergent or The Hunger Games.

Tris' Point of View

It's been two weeks since my relapse. I'm doing so much better now. I've been a lot happier. Tobias and I have just been spending a lot of time together. I have also spent a lot of time with Katniss and Peeta. Katniss and I really get along. We have so much in common! We are both daredevils and will never back away from anything, but we are also both really protective of our family and friends. I really hope that we can continue becoming good friends.

Right now I'm leaving my house and going to hang out with Peeta. We are just going to go to the mall, there's this one candy shop with "the best chocolate" that he needs for his cake and I want to get a new pair of boots.

I walked out of my room and noticed Caleb was in the living room, I tied to sneak out so he wouldn't notice me. We aren't exactly on speaking terms now. I'm still pissed that he beat up my boyfriend and he's angry that I won't break up with Four.

"Hey!" He called, "Are you going to you jackass of a boyfriend's house?"

"So nice to speak to you too, and no. I'm meeting Peeta. Do I have your approval to leave?" I snapped back before storming out the door without waiting for a reply and headed to my car.

Once I reached my car and put the radio on, I could use some good music. I didn't know what the song was that was currently playing, but it was about a best friend who was faking being friends with the one guy, so that he could have better access to kill the guy later. "The things people write songs about these days." I think laughing.

When I reached the apartment building I wave to Peeta who was standing with Katniss. I wonder what's she's doing here, I like her and all, but I really need to talk to just Peeta about what I should do.

"Hello. Not that I don't want you here, but Katniss, what are you doing here?" I ask as the two of them climb into my car, Katniss in the back and Peeta in the passenger seat.

"Peeta invited me when we were on the phone and I wouldn't stop complaining about how bored I was. If you want I can leave." She answered.

I shook my head and said, "Its cool, the more the merrier."

The three of us then spent the afternoon shopping for shoes and eating candy for lunch. I was having the best time. I had purchased a pair of combat boots that came about halfway up my calf and had four buckles wrapped around them. They were perfect. Katniss bought a pair of light brown, ankle tall combat boots. Peeta just bought a lot of chocolate.

As we were walking back out to my car I noticed Christina, so I yelled and waved to her. She smiled, waved back, and walked over to me. I met her halfway and wrapped my arms around her in a big hug, which she gladly reciprocated.

"Hey! What's up" I ask.

"Nothing, I just thought that I should get a new dress for tonight..." Christina says.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I exclaim.

"Your so invading. Just a date with Will, he's taking me for dinner at some fancy Italian place so I wanted a new, sophisticated dress." She says laughing.

"Oh la la. Want me to come with you?"

"What about your friends?" She asks.

I toss Peeta my keys and yell "Leave it at you apartment building. I'm going to stay at Tobias' tonight." When I say that Christina and Peeta both raise their eyebrows suggestively so I need to add "Not like that you perverts!"

We all laughed and I hugged Katniss goodbye, slapped Peeta for his dirty mind, and hooked arms with Christina as we walked back into mall.

"You know I love you, but because of that I need to ask you this." Christina begins.

"Ooh, that doesn't sound good." I say.

"Are you okay? Tobias called me and told me you relapsed. It was only the one time right? You know you can come to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you as soon as it happened, but it only happened once. I'm actually really happy now. I promise."

"Okay. I'm glad, but now that that's out of the way, we can shop!" She yells earning us some angry glares from a group of people. "Sorry" we both say in unison. This causes us both to start laughing.

"So how nice of a dress do you need?" I ask.

"Just something niceish... I have a couple necklaces, bracelets, and my black pumps at home, so I have the things to make it seem more sophisticated." She says and I nod.

We walk into the nearest clothing store. We walked through racks of jeans and sweaters before finding a small section with some dresses. We both begin flipping through the dresses.

She pulls out a black dress with a pink and white floral pattern on it. "What do you think?"

"Umm I love it, but it's not really "you," is it?"

"Not for me, for you!"

"What! I'm not looking for a dress, plus where would I wear it?"

"Anywhere. You could pair it with Tobias' leather jacket and you black flip flops with the heel."

"I'll try it on, but I'm not promising you I'll get it." I cave once I look again at it. It really is a pretty dress.

After a few more minutes of looking I find a white dress with black polka dots. It had a scoop neck and pretty short sleeves and would end an inch or two above Christina's knees. "What about this?" I ask.

She looks over and claps excitedly. "It's perfect!"

We both walk to the dressing room to try on our respective dresses.

I finish first, I walk out of the room to wait to get Christina's approval and approve of her dress. I look in the mirror. This dress looked great with the black, and white and pink flowers. It had a pretty deep v-neck, but nothing too much that I couldn't still wear a bra with it. The only problem with it, it was short, it barley reached mid-thigh on me.

Christina finally finishes changing and walks out of her changing room. We both gasp and say "You look perfect" at the same time.

"You don't think it's too short?" I ask.

"No way. Tobias will love. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you." She answers.

"But I still don't have anywhere to wear it." I respond.

"It's not too fancy that you can't just wear it one day when you guys go out. Just buy it!" Christina yells.

"Okay. Okay. I'll get it. Now you look perfect! Will"s jaw is going to drop when he gets his eyes on you."

"Thank you. So are we good?"

I nod and we go to check out.

I just realized, I had the best day ever. It was perfect. I got to spend it with three of my favorite people and am now going to see my absolute favorite person, and won't have to let him go for an entire night. Once we finished checking out, I smiled, we re-hooked our arms, and walked to her car so we could go. Next stop- Four's apartment.

Tobias' Point of View

I'm getting anxious just waiting for her to get here. Where's Tris! What if she relapsed and is lying on the bathroom, ground. I was fed up with waiting so I walked to the door to drive to her house. As I opened the door I ran into her grabbing her key, the spare I gave her, out of her pocket.

"Oh thank God you are okay! I was going to check on you." I say, sighing with relief. "I'm actually really great. I ran into Christina and we decided to go shopping for a little while. Sorry I'm late. Forgive me?" She asks. I nod and lean forward to kiss her lightly on the lips, but she wraps her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I pull her inside and push her against the door as I close it. She starts to push my sweat shirt off and pull my shirt off when I pull away and say "Let's go get dinner."

She looks confused and hurt, but I can't sleep with her knowing what I'm hiding about Al. I just can't tell her when she's so happy.

A/N- Next chapter will have Katniss' point of view, I have some interesting ideas for it too! For any of you who are really curious as to what will happen, there is a HUGE clue in this chapter. It's exactly what my plan is to happen, but I won't spill to anyone if they are right or wrong if they guess. The only person who knows except for me, is my sister dauntlessquiddich who edited this. So thanks Cadence!

Thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
